Conventionally in an analogue electronic timepiece having a transducer driven by periodic pulses the pulse width has a fixed value of, for example, 15.6ms, 7.8ms or the like. In designing the circuitry the pulse width is determined by the performance characteristics of the transducer and by the load on the transducer so that the pulse width is sufficient for driving the transducer under all conditions.